A robot refers to a mechanical device that is made so as to perform several hard and difficult jobs instead of a human. The robot has been recently applied in industrial and medical fields.
Since robot technologies that are used in medical fields enables more precise medical surgeries, a surgical robot has steeply extended. However, the robot technologies have been applied and commercialized only in a celioscope field and a joint replacement surgical field not in fracture and muscloskeletal reconstruction technologies.
However, fracture and muscloskeletal reconstruction surgeries have recently increased due to an increase in an aging population, and thus there is a need for a development of a robot technology that may be used in fracture and muscloskeletal reconstruction surgeries.